


My Name is Yin And Yang

by AStoryLongForgotten



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Drama, Fluff, Marinette gets help, Master Fu knows all, Multi, not just Tikki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStoryLongForgotten/pseuds/AStoryLongForgotten
Summary: When Marinette first became Ladybug, she was hesitant with the new changes and how to approach it. She didn't believe in herself all that well and only thought that she would drag Cat Noir. Someone else deserves to be the hero, not her. Luckily she gets her own guardian to help her.AU where everything is the same except that, along with Tikki, Marinette meets this very odd "spirit" in its attempts to help guide her through all her troubles.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic you guys, be gentle with me. I may not the best at writing but I do like to write stories, so how about a miraculous fanfic? 
> 
> P.S. I just love making AUs.

**"HEEEEEEELP!"**

Marinette jumped out of her seat when she saw the floating,  _thing_ , up in the air. "It's, a giant bug! Ah- a mouse! A-ah, a bug mouse!"

"Everything's okay. Don't be scared." The little bug tries to calm her new holder, only to dodge all the objects being thrown at her. "Listen Marinette, I know everything may seem a bit, strange to you but-" She  _tried_ to calm her holder down, but the only thing she managed was to get trap in a glass cup. "Okay, if this helps you feel safer."

"What are you? And how do you know my name?" Marinette demanded, but before the little red bug could have the chance to speak, another voice did.

"How rude. Tikki was just trying to help." Marinette slowly looked up, now seeing a complete stranger, standing before her, in her room. She wore a long dress, half white, half black. Similar style to the dress, half of her hair was pale as snow as the other was dark as night. But the eyes were the one most distinct. Her left was a normal white color with a black iris, her right eye however, was the reverse of the other. The mysterious lady raised an eyebrow when the girl remained in absolute silence. "Hello?"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH-"

"STOP!" The woman reached out and clamped Marinette's mouth, preventing any more screams that kept tearing out of her throat. "Please, Please! Give us a chance. We just wanna talk." She retracted her hand away.

Marinette let go of the cup and scooted away from the stranger. "Who are you and why are you in my house?" 

The lady simply lifted up the cup to free her little friend. "First, let me introduce myself. I'm a guardian, a spirit who have been watching over the superheroes and aid them when the need it. Secondly, as you know, there's danger roaming the street of Paris. Isn't that right, from what you saw from the news?" Marinette nodded.

"And since it is causing such a havoc, it must be quickly dealt with. Meaning there will be someone to stop that poor victim. You," she points right at Marinette's face, "will be the one to stop it."

"Me?!"

"Yup!"

"I can't! W-What would I do? What can I do?"

"Simple. With the help of this little friend here, you can become a superhero." Marinette drowned herself in silence, processing on what the woman just said to her. A superhero? Her? There's no way.

"There's must be a mistake. I can't be a superhero. The only superpower I have is being super clumsy. I know! How about Alya? She's my friend, well, I think she's my friend. But she loves superhero, you should ask her."

"If only asking a person would be that easy, but that's not how this works Marinette. You, specifically, were chosen to become one. And this kwami here, Tikki, will help you." Marinette nervously glanced to the bug floating in mid air once more, a soft smile directed towards her. "I know this isn't exactly easy to take in but believe me, you will be fine. Please trust me when I say that you're the only one who could stop Stoneheart." Mentioning the name, the lady looked back at the computer where the camera was still recording the enemy. 

Marinette followed her gazed to her computer watching as the villain strode away. And just behind it was Alya on her bike. Marinette gasped quietly before turning back to the kwami. She's never the one who would go straight into action all prepared. She'll mess up or ruin something with her clumsiness. But she couldn't let Alya get hurt. She was her friend.

After some thoughts racing through her mind, she agreed. "Alright, I'll try."

The lady turned back and gave her a bright smile. "Thank you. I promise you won't regret this. Now, close your eyes for a second." The blue haired girl did what she was told. "Okay now open." Where the full grown adult once stood was replaced with a younger one, one close to Marinette's age. Black shirt with a white t shirt, hair tied tied in a bun with a few pieces dangling over it and an eye patch displayed over her right eye. Her voice became light as well. 

"Why did you change your look?"

"Thought it would be better this way. Now here's what you have to do." She handed the box towards her and opened it. "Simply wear those earrings. As a villain, they will always carry an item that it corrupted by an akuma. The akuma is what causing a person to become a villain. All you have to do is find the item, break it, purify the akuma and then you use your Lucky Charm. You capture an akuma with your yo-yo, which will come with your suit, and Lucky Charm is your special power, it helps you to beat the villain and when your done, it restores anything that was damaged. Sorry to take away your explanation Tikki."

The girl waved her hand to apologize, but Tikki shook her head. "It's okay. All that matters was for Marinette to calm down." 

"Okay so I just have to put on these earrings and I'll become a super hero?" Marinette asked the other girl.

"That's about it. Oh, and you won't be fighting alone, you'll get help."

"Are there more heroes?"

"Yeah, just one other learning how to be one. I'm sure you'll meet them soon. Now, you just have to say 'spots on'."

"Spots on?"

Right on cue, the earrings activated and the transformation took place. The guardian took a step back and watched as the simple girl changes into a hero. When the transformation finished, Marinette looks over her new look. "Woah... okay, this is a bit too much. Where did Tikki go?"

"Well, she's inside your miraculous, your earrings, which allows you to have the suit and your powers. Warning, when you use Lucky Charm, you can only use it once. When you do, you have five minutes to change back."

The two were interrupted when Marinette's mom called up for her daughter. "Quick, up to the roof!" Ladybug quickly whisper to the spirit and followed her request. The guardian went up first and waited for the red clad hero to come up and close the hatch. "So, what do I do now?" 

"You just use your yo-yo and find Stoneheart. And, Marinette, trust in yourself, you can do this." 

Ladybug gazed out to the city of Paris, holding her yo-yo in her hand and taking a deep breathe. But before she adventure off, she asked one more question. "Oh, wait, what's your name?"

The girl look surprised. "Oh! I forgot about that. My name is Yin and Yang, but you can just call me however you want."

"Yin and Yang? Like that chinese black and white symbol?" 

"That's correct."

"Huh, then, can I just call you Yang?"

"That's perfectly fine with me." With that done, Ladybug turned around, and threw her yo-yo out into the open air and pulled herself off from the roof. The guardian smiled with containment as she watched the new Ladybug finally coming back to repel evil once more.


	2. Chapter 2

"Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday!"

"Oh, it's your birthday?"

"It's Adrien's birthday!"

"Of course..." Yang chuckled as she watched Marinette give sweet kisses to the collage on her computer. Yang would appear ever now and then to check up on Marinette and to see how she was doing. Some days, she would just stay over for the night and stick around. And clearly today, Marinette will be in a bright, joyous mood. "Did you get him a present?"

"Yeah, I knitted a scarf for him!" She stood up and reached for a blue present neatly tied with a bow. "You think he'll like it?"

"The mere fact that you're the one who made it, I'm sure he'll like it."

"Yeah, but what if he doesn't like the color? Or he doesn't want a scarf? Maybe I should have made him a jacket. Oh, wait, a jacket would make him to warm in this time of season. What was the point of making a scarf!? I should change it really-"

"No, don't bother. I'm positive he'll love it. Besides, I don't think you have the time to make something else." 

"I could buy him something."

"No. You made the gift, your gonna give it to him." Marinette paused on the idea that she has to give the present to Adrien. Physically hand him the gift, meaning she has to _actually talk to him._ She has to form words correctly and voice them out of her mouth.  _To Adrien._

"I-I-I can't!"

"And why not?" By now, Tikki finally woke up from her sleep and head towards her holder. "You made him the present. It would be such a waist not to give it to him."

"Tikki's right, Marinette. Forget your clumsiness and actually try to communicate with him. Alya will help you, won't she?"

"Yeah but-"

"No buts. Now, get dress because time is running." To make her point, Yang pointed to the time on the computer, making Marinette panic. 

"You're right! I'm gonna be late! On Adrien's birthday!" She quickly made heist to get herself ready and bolted downstairs, Tikki following behind and into her purse. Yang sat back in Marinette's chair and made herself comfortable before a sudden question popped into her head. 

"Did she write her name on the gift?"

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is actually pretty longer than the other two (so sorry for the sudden change)

Marinette leans over the rail with her phone in her hand. Tikki just next to her shoulder and Yang sitting on the rail, suggesting ideas for buginette's attempted date with Adrien.

"How about inviting him to a movie then?" Tikki is the first to offer.

"Right Tikki. Can you imagine _that_ conversation?"

"Hey Adrien. Would you like to cla- gaaahh, ahhh..." Yang chuckles on Tikki's attempt to be like her holder.

"Exactly." Marinette points out. Yang hoped off the rail and hung her arm over her friend's shoulder. "Aw, come on. It wouldn't hurt to try."

"Are you kidding me? Every time I see him, I can't help but feel all clammy and I feel like fainting."

"That's how all crushes are usually like."

"So basically," Tikki pops back in, "the only way for you to talk to him is by being blindfolded."

"Pretty much."

"Oh, my poor Marinette, having this harshful life as she can't talk to the person she loves so dearly." Yang hugs her tightly but Marinette leave a deadpan look at her. "Why, if only there was a way she could actually speak to him, especially since this world have the advance technology and developing cellphones so that we may have the power of, you know, calling?"

"Yang that's a great idea! And I just know who would have his phone number." Raising her phone up, Marinette calls her best immediately and waits for her arrival shortly. As Marinette and Tikki heads back in, Yang noticed a gathering crowd of people over in the park around this cloak covered object. Surprisingly, the mayor was there, along side with another man. To Yang, he looked rather nervous. A sudden feel rushed at her; a possible akuma could come and possess someone. But Yang ignored it. After all it's too early. She stepped down from the roof, already spotting Alya in the room.  _"That was fast"_ , she thought. Not wanting to bring attention, she sat down on Marinette's bed and listened.

"Look, we all know improv is not your thing so just stick to this script."

"But all the teachers say I don't sound natural when I read."

"Then memorize it. It's pretty simple. You can do this, just don't improvise. Got it?" Alya handed the phone with Adrien's number set and ready to call. Marinette, however, looked between the phone and the script. A look of trouble splashed across her face. "Forget it! This is never gonna work."

 _Much_ to Yang's amusement, Alya tapped on the phone calling Adrien and immediately went behind the lounge chair. Marinette went in complete panic mode as the phone continued to ring. But instead of Adrien actually answering the call, his voice mail went through. She looks at Alya for help but she only repeated what she said before about the script and to  _not improvise._

"Uh, hello, Adrien's voicemail." Both Alya and Yang facepalmed. "Uh, this is Marinette who, ahh... have a message! For you of course because it's ahh- your phone! Hehe, uh, callmeseeyoulaterbye!" Marinette threw the phone at the lounge chair beside Alya, who looked at her with disbelief. "What did you expect me to say? Hey hot stuff, this is Marinette. I'd ask you on a date to the movies but I got such a crazy crush on you that the only way I can talk you without foaming my mouth is over this stupid phone. Pretty ridiculous right?"

 _"If you wish to hear your message, press one."_ Without anyone speaking, the voice continued on stating the possible options on what to do with the message. Much to Marinette's fear.  _"If you wish to erase your message, press two."_

"Pick two! Pick two!"

_click_

 

_"Messaged saved. Goodbye."_

And that's were the disaster comes in. Yang could have sworn she saw Marinette's soul escaping her body and into the heavens when she gave that loud scream. She knew that this wasn't a time for jokes, but Yang struggled to keep her laughter in as Alya tries cheering her friend up. 

"He was gonna know some day, one way or another."

Marinette raised her head up gloomy. "The voice mail recorded my whole conversation."

"Big deal."

"I called him hot stuff. Alya he can't hear that message! If he does I'll die in shame!"

"Okay, okay, I got an idea. If his phone went to voice mail that must means he's busy at the moment. So you can get to it before he does."

"You're right!" Marinette's mood came back and jumped up closed to her desk, pulling out, what completely shocked Yang, a whole schedule, _belonging to Adrien._  "He's at fencing club right now. That's way he didn't pick up!"

Alya had a complete dumbfounded look to what her own best friend was pointing at. "You are seriously insane. You know that right?" Just then, Alya's phone ringed for a second. She pulled it out and glanced at the sudden reminder. "Oh, no, I completely forgot! Today is the day the Ladybug and Cat Noir will come to the park for the brand new sculpture! And it's in a few minutes!" Marinette mentally slapped her since a certain bug forgot as well. "Sorry girl but can we deal with the whole phone thing afterwards?"

"What! No!, Adrien's fencing class will finish by then!" 

"But I need to cover this event for the Ladyblog..."

"You can go ahead, I got this." Marinette stood in a pose of confidence.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll have everything under control."

"Thanks! Stay out of trouble!" And with that, Alya left. Leaving Marinette alone with her other company. Yang jumped over the rail from the bed and stood beside her fellow friend. "Is that why there was a crowd of people standing outside in the park?" 

"Yeah... and Ladybug is suppose to be there. But I really need to delete that message!"

"Alright, I won't stop you. Just make it quick."

"Thanks you Yang!" Marinette hugged the spirit before rushing to the trapdoor, but was stopped when Yang spoke. 

"Before you leave, i just wanna say a few things. Since I'm your friend and a guardian, I'm gonna be honest here." Marinette looked at her with a confused look. "Having magazine pictures up on your wall is okay if you're not gonna get a poster. Since he's a fashion model and all. The picture frame one is... alright. Having a hand made collage saved as your screen on your computer is another thing but decent. Since again, he's a model. But that-" She sharply points at the schedule still hanging. "That needs to go."

"But that's important to me!" Marinette cried out.

"Doesn't mean you have the right to know his daily plans! _F_ _or the entire month!"_

"But I need to know where he is at any time!"

"You're suppose to have a crush on him! Not being a stalker!" The two stared at each other for some time trying to convince the other with their reason and look; Yang's glare versus Marinette's puppy eyes. Giving up, Yang sighed. "You're on a time limit so just go already. But this conversation isn't over." Marinette smiled and quickly left the room, leaving Yang all by herself. 

"The things people do for love..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is my precious angel but I do feel like the schedule was a tad bit to much for having a major crush on someone...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little, not so happy silly chapter on this one. Just a simple talk.
> 
> And I don't know if I mention this before but I write Cat Noir like this because that's the English away instead of having it as the French. 
> 
> (And sorry for make this long again soorryyyyyy)

Yang waited patiently for Marinette to come back home. Today's villain was tricky, but thankfully Ladybug was able to handle it. Yang didn't expect Hawkmoth would sent someone with that type of power. In general, no one saw the danger but in reality, this isn't something to take so lightly.

Yang sensed the danger and watched in the distance what happened. Everyone from Marinette's class including herself holding a poster, were gathered around these two specific ones, preparing for a race. A small girl, pink hair on roller blades versus a bigger guy, a red sweater on and down on his knees with running shoes. Yang had noticed the pink haired one gave something to Alya before she handed to Marinette, until she dropped it. Adrien managed to catch it but Chloe snatched it away. That's when she felt that potential energy of a possible akuma. The blonde one dropped a patch watch, just in time when for the girl on the roller blade raced across it, breaking it on the impact. And of course this wasn't left unnoticed.

The race ended, and the pink haired girl left, a broken gift in her hands. Then she was akumatized.

Ladybug was the first to come into battle before Cat Noir came later. And Timebreaker was quickly on the move. Whoever was touched by her hands froze in time and space, losing all their energy and faded away. This gave Timebreaker the power to head back into the past, claiming that she will regain her watch. Yang wasn't worried nor surprised by the villain's power. She had faith in the heroes, but this wasn't the first time the enemy had the ability to control time. It's something best to avoid, not much good will come out of it. 

The guardian watched as the two heroes danced around Timebreaker, dodging all her attacks while moving with cautious. Until that unfortunate mistake, Ladybug had stumble and Timebreaker took the opportunity to charge right at her. 

And there goes Cat Noir sacrifice.

In her honest opinion, Cat could have simply pushed Ladybug out of the way or use his baton to make Timebreaker stop in her tracks. But in quick movement, he chose to sacrifice himself. 

And Ladybug was far from okay. 

Yang prepared herself as time twisted. Timebreaker speed up to go back, not until Ladybug latched onto her, going back as well. They were back right when Chloe grabbed the watch from Adrien. But this time, Ladybug shouted and caused Chloe to drop it once more. The watched broke again and another Timebreaker came force. But she must say, today was a horrible tragic, but the only bright thing about it was the double Ladybugs. Two is better than one, especially for a certain feline who was blooming in joy.

So here she was now. Yang left knowing they would succeed in battle and waited in Marinette's room. She was curious on how she could be feeling on the accident.

The quiet room was slowly disrupted when the sounds of footsteps came up and the trapdoor opened. 

"Oh, hi Yang." Marinette greeted, followed by Tikki.

"Good evening Marinette. How was the race?" 

Marinette was holding a piece of cookie for Tikki and gave it to her when the little kwami went up to her bed. "An akuma showed up! My friend Alix got really mad when her birthday present got destroyed. It was a pocket watch, a special one. But really, it was all Chloe's fault. If she just handed back to Adrien, it wouldn't have broken in the first place.

"Hm. And, can I ask you a question? Are you alright?"

Marinette stood beside her desk moving objects around before looking up, confused on Yang's question.

"I don't mean to make this sound weird but I was there. Before and after the race and during the fight with the akuma. I'm asking, are you okay? After what Cat did?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes. I just... really wish he hadn't done that."

"But you managed to save the day once more with him still by your side."

"I know, it's just..." That quietness came back, removing any small noises. Marinette looked back to what happened today, on what Cat Noir had done. The way he jumped in front of Timebreaker and taking the hit instead of her. The way he held her close and willingly gave up his life to save her's. The way he was slowly fading away in her arms and she couldn't do anything to stop it.

"No... No! It wasn't okay! That stupid cat put himself in harm's way just to keep me safe! I mean, he could have done something different! What if, what if I made a mistake and couldn't bring anyone back? Couldn't bring him back? What if it stayed that way? Everyone gone even after I used Lucky Charm? That dumb, stupid cat! Thinks he can just throw away his life like it didn't mean anything." Marinette had moved away from her desk and walked around her room complaining today's event. Tears had already started forming in her eyes as she continued to shout. She walked towards her lounge chair and brought her knees up to her chin. "Yang! What if I couldn't safe him?"

She already seen this many time. She and he, a man and a woman, was Yin and Yang. A Guardian, a spirit, a protector. She's not human and she has lived many years witnessing all the heroes take life and watched them to the end.

Marinette placed her head down, leaning on her knees. She felt an arm followed by a warm body sitting next to her. She glanced up to her right to where Yang was sitting, noticed that she went back to an older woman, no longer the younger teenager. 

"I am sorry for what happened and I do see why you're upset about it. Don't think about the 'what ifs'. You may be safe but Cat Noir is safe as well. He's still with you, alive and well. Just like yesterday and today, and from tomorrow on and forward into the future. He's not gone, neither are your friends who were trapped by Timebreaker's power." The arm that was around Marinette's shoulder moved up to her head and patted her, trying to smooth out her worries. "Today had ended, you shouldn't look back to what happened. It, has ended."

Marinette sighed and brought her knees down as she leaned into her. It's funny, Yang felt like a sister she never had and another mother. She didn't want her identity reveal to anyone in fear they could be in danger, so she couldn't tell her own parents the struggles she have every now and then. She was glad Tikki and Yang were here with her.

"Hey, Yang, do you remember the Pharaoh?"

"You mean the day your friend found your textbook and almost found out who you were, yes." Yang chuckled.

"Heh, yeah, that day. Tikki said to me that was something important inside the museum hidden within this scripted wall. They showed a lady, dressed as a Ladybug. Was there really a Ladybug and Cat Noir around for 5000 years?"

"Yes, that's correct. Myself, Tikki, and all the other Kwamis have been around even longer than that. Ever since we were first born into this world."

"All the other Kwamis?"

Tikki finished with her cookie and went down stairs, joining the two and sat down on Marinette's lap. "You and Cat Noir aren't the only ones. Right now, there are four Kwamis that are awaken. You and Cat Noir are two halves fit together, creation and destruction. Then there's the other five; The Bee, the Peacock, the Turtle, the Fox and the Butterfly. Two already have their holders, three of them still sleeping and waiting for the day they may have a holder as well."

"Are the ones with Kwamis also heroes?"

Yang pondered on the thought before answering. "Somewhat, no. A friend of mine, one of the two, is on our side thankfully. However, he's reached a certain age where he's unable to do much action due to his current state. He has grown a bit... old, per say." Yang gave a slight chuckled to that before she went serious again. "The other I'm afraid, belongs to Hawkmoth."

Marinette immediately looked up to this new found information. "Hawkmoth has a kwami?" 

"That's right. So long as he holds onto the miraculous, he controls the kwami within it. You know how he uses an akuma to make someone a villain when they're feeling negative? The same thing can be done if the power wasn't used for evil. Instead, the butterfly miraculous can make anyone who are feeling positive into a helping support, turning them into heroes and aid anyone who needs help."

"How did he get it?"

"I cannot tell you since I do not know as well. I'm still trying to found out who this person is. When you use the power of the miraculous, I can sense the energy from far away. But for whatever reason, Hawkmoth keeps a blurry state and I'm unable to pinpoint to his exact location. Until then, I need you and Cat Noir to purify his akumas."

Marinette felt angry and sad. A poor kwami trapped under a dark man and unable to escape, making all the more reason why she and Cat need to stop him from his evil plans. They went quiet for a moment before another question popped in Marinette. "What kind of kwami does your friend have?"

"He has the Turtle." Yang smiled. "He used to fight alongside with the others in his youth. Heh, looking back now feels very nostalgic. It may have been a few years but it still feels like it was just yesterday."

"The previous Ladybug and Cat Noir? What were they like?" 

"Firstly, their genders are opposite to the current ones. A guy had Ladybug and a girl had the black cat."

"Was the previous Cat Noir just as flirty as this one?"

"No actually, it was the Ladybug one." Yang held back her laugh by Marinette's shocked face. 

"Were they lovers? Did they get married?"

Yang kept silent, a smile still on her face. Marinette gave a heavy sigh. "So all the Ladybugs and Cat Noirs were in love."

"Well... no, not always. As you know, I'm more than 5000 years old and I have watched over all the heroes. Sometimes, there would be a Ladybug with a Bee. Or partner up with the Turtle. Single, partners, or a whole group of them. There was one time where there wasn't a Ladybug at all. I try to, because the Ladybug is important. And since the black cat is the other half, I tried to get one for that too. As for relationships, yes, there were married couples. I've had some who remained friends and some were family relatives." Yang looked at Marinette with an amused look on her face. "This one time, I had the Ladybug and the Cat as little kids. Another time I had them as twin siblings. They were funny and just so cute!"

Yang gave a small laughter as Marinette chuckled. "So they were always good?"

"Hmm, no. I have had enemies. More than once. A few decade ago, Cat Noir along with the Fox were the enemies and the Ladybug with the Butterfly were the heroes. There was even a rare moment where Ladybug was the villain, hard to take down too but eventually came to an end."

"Even a Ladybug could be evil?" 

"It all depends on the person and how they use the miraculous. Which reminds me, Marinette. I'm very thankfully you kept Tikki with you. You may have complain that you're clumsy and awkward and make mistakes every now and then, but I'm proud of you for your courage. You may fall but you get right back up. If there is something wrong, you go out of your way and make it right. There has been other Ladybugs who felt discourage but they didn't accept it. You did, you and Cat Noir and I will always be internally grateful for it. Thank you Marinette." Yang gave one last hug before getting up to leave. "If you ever need help, you and the cat, i'll be around."

Marinette watched Yang vanished in thin air. She didn't feel so down anymore. As a matter in fact, she'll try to be more friendly with Cat the next time she sees him. Marinette glanced down and had noticed that Tikki is already asleep. The sun was heading further down in the horizon as the night was approaching. Changing out of her clothes, she turns out her lights and slept for the whole night, without any troublesome thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Yang talked about what the Butterfly original power was, that's what I honestly believe because it makes sense. A butterfly mixed with negative emotions create a villain. But is it was combined with a positive emotion, it creates a hero.

**Author's Note:**

> The guardian is based off of the Yin and Yang symbol. Marinette calls her Yang simply because Yang is the white side, symbolizing as heaven and light, to which I see what a Ladybug represents, since she good luck. And even though technically Yang is usually associated with a male and Yin is for female, I'm just gonna keep her gender to female just because I can.


End file.
